The Summoner/ Kodai
'' '' '' Valefor.jpg|Valefor Ifrit.JPG|Ifrit Ixion Face.jpg|Ixion 00010.jpg|Shiva Ffx-bahamut.jpg|Bahamut Ffx-yojimbo2.gif|Yojimbo Anima1.JPG|Anima 4885.Magustrio FFX.jpg-500x300.jpg|Magus Sisters “The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Pandora. They are said to be reincarnations of the Ancients long before this world was truly what it was. Only a chosen few become summoners, who call forth entities of greater power: Kodai. The Kodai hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Pandora.''”—Monk in Shu'yung Temple. In the world of Pandora the title of summoner (召喚士, Shōkanshi?), is given to skilled magic users who have trained in the process of summoning powerful beings known as aeons. Summoners do this in order to defeat Harvest, the planets demonic alter ego just in case it ever turns to destroy all organic life ever again, a powerful monster who periodically returns to devastate the world. Summoners also perform the sending, a dance ritual that sends the spirits of the dead to the Living pool, lest they become monsters. After completing their initial trial, each summoner undertakes a pilgrimage to the temples of Pandora to gather Kodai and develop their strength in body and mind. Acquiring an Kodai from an Ancient spirt is a fatiguing process for the summoner. Indeed, some Summoners remained inside the Chamber of the Ancient Spirt for almost a whole day (possibly unconscious) after they are acquired there first aeon in Shu'Yung temple due to underestimating this effect. In order to gain an Kodai to use in combat one must travel to each and all of these temples in hopes of overcoming the trials and taking the Kodai for there own use. Kodai List: Valefor- A flying Kodai who ends up being a Viera's first summon. The sprite of a teenage girl gives the summoner the power of this Kodai. Valefor has no piercing ability but Her Sonic wing ability can sometimes push back enemies. Her special technique Energy Ray is as it suggests, a ray of energy that Valefor fires from her mouth across the battle field making it easy to wipe out a number of enemies. Ifrit- A fire elemental summon, who's special tecnique is called Hell FIre. His unique ability is Meteor Strike, in which ifrit conjurs a ball of firey rock and punches it towards the enemy. Hell Fire works in much the same way but he conjurs two and engulfs the enemy in fire before firing a thrid and then throwing a massive boulder at them causing devestation. Ifrit's spirit is that of a warrior guard who gave his life to be a statue of fayth. Valefor statue.jpg|fayth statue of Valefor Ifrit statue.jpg|fayth statue of ifrit Ixion statue.jpg|fayth statue of Ixion Shiva statue.jpg|fayth statue of Shiva Bahamut statue.jpg|fayth statue of Bahamut Yojimbo statue.jpg|fayth statue of Yojimbo Anima statue.jpg|fayth statue of Anima Sisters statue.jpg|fayth statue of Magus Sisters Ixion-Ixion is the Lightning lodai. Ixion manifests as a unicorn with a gargantuan horn. It possesses high Magic and Magic Defense and uses the attack Aerospark to deal damage and dispel status enhancements from the target, and the ultimate Lightning attack, Thor's Hammer, encases the enemy in a field of electricity and sends it crashing into every other enemy on the field. Shiva- Shiva is an Ice Kodai, Using her power to manipulate Ice, Shiva utilizes her Heavenly Strike to deal out non-elemental damage and inflicts the Threaten status, and her signature attack, Diamond Dust, to freeze over the battlefield, and all of Shiva's opposition. With a snap of her fingers, the ice shatters, and deals Ice damage to all enemies. Bahamut- Bahamut is regarded as one of the strongest Kodai in exsistence. While not the strongest in general, Bahamut posesses great power, and hails by the name of "The Dragon King." Bahamut lacks in speed, but compensates with incredible offensive powr, and defensive prowess, able to clear a city level structure with the low level impuse flare. At max capacity, it's signature attack Megaflare, is rumored to be able to clear an entire contenent depending on the summoners whim. Yojimbo- Some people consider this Kodai one of the most useless of them, because of his randomness - The summoner does not control Yojimbo directly, but instead pays him scales and he performs of four attacks - Daigoro(his dog), Kozuka(throwing knives), Wakizashi(mid blade), Zanmato(strongest blade attack). Naturally, the more the summoner pays, the better his attacks. The attacks Yojimbo uses are named for their weapons, except for Zanmato. Anima- Anima is the Kodai that deals immense damage. Pain, her special attack, is an instant kill, which also deals colossal damage to enemies immune to death spells. It ignores defense and is actually more effective then her Special Technique, Oblivion. The Magus Sisters- They are named Sandy the tallest and middle sister, Cindy the portly and oldest sister, and Mindy the smallest and youngest sister. The Magus Sisters' fighting strategy is that much like Yojimbo, the summoner can only shout things such as "Do as you will!" And "Go, go, go!". That being said when the summoner tells them to do as they will, Sandy always casts Reflect on Cindy and Mindy will then cast various black magic on Cindy to rebound them on the enemy party. Cindy will assist in the healing of the sisters. Sandy's special attack is called Razzia, Cindy's is called Camisade, And Mindy's is called Passado, which does about 15 consecutive attacks. Their Special Technique is called Delta Attack. Category:Information Category:Magic Category:Directory